


Green peace

by Quente



Category: Free!
Genre: A little angst, Cannabis, Drug Use, Friendship, Kink Meme, M/M, Other, Weed, implied Haru/Makoto, implied Haru/Rin, smokin' up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happens after anime episode two.</p><p>Written for this kink meme prompt:</p><p>  <i>OKAY WAIT LISTEN - there's a reason why Makoto's always looking like it's raining kittens on him 24/7. Dude is stoned as fuck. Gimme the boys all hanging out at Mako's passing around a bowl, courtesy of Mako oc. Maybe he's teaching them how to do it? bonus points if makoto gets even more loving and ~zen~ and vocal about it when he's freshly baked.</i></p><p>And I've taken this comment into account:</p><p>  <i>As a stoner, I feel like it is my duty to fill this to make sure there are no embarrassing inaccuracies. Also because this prompt is 100% Makoto. I cannot unsee this.</i></p><p>Don't worry, stoner. I'm chill. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green peace

“Mind if I come over, Haru-chan? My uncle called and said he has some stuff for me, and it’s been a while.” Makoto looked sheepish as he stopped by Haruka’s desk, hand in his own hair in the universal sign of someone asking a slightly inconvenient favor.

Haruka looked up, and then away. “Only if you don’t call me Haru-chan,” he murmured, sighing. “But ok. After practice today.”

“Thanks!” Makoto left Haruka’s desk feeling lighter-hearted than he had in a while. There were reasons for seeking an hour of plant-enhanced peace, and some of that had to do with the sudden reappearance of an old friend. Enemy? Frenemy? It was still on Makoto’s mind, that one moment in the abandoned swim club when Rin took the symbol of their childhood victory and threw it at their feet.

Walking toward his uncle’s store, Makoto rolled the moment over in his head. It was hard not to think about it. Makoto remembered the red-headed kid who had boundless enthusiasm for swimming (and more than just swimming, swimming with them), and wondered where he went. What happened in Australia? Did the Japanese kid get picked on, excluded, made fun of, belittled? Scenarios ran through Makoto’s mind like a psycho-drama, and all of them hurt his heart. What had changed Rin so much?

It hurt worse to see how much Rin’s attitude affected Makoto’s best friend. Haruka wasn’t vocal about any of his pain, but Makoto could read every stitch of it in the cast of his expression, and in just how silent Haruka was during certain conversations. It made Makoto the tiniest bit angry; he’d never want to kick someone’s butt for himself, but he’d do it in a second for a friend.

… And that strange surge of unaccustomed anger was what led him to his uncle’s grocery shop door.

“Hey, Mako-chan! Here you go, straight from the countryside. And here, for you and your friends, I got some really great shiitake.” Beaming, his uncle handed him one bag discretely wrapped in brown paper, and a larger plastic bag filled with bunches of mushrooms.

“Wow! These look great, Oji!” Smiling, Makoto looked into the bag at all of the mushrooms. “I’ll stir-fry them tonight and bring you a bento tomorrow.”

“Ahh — thank you, your bento are the best! And Mako-chan, drink lots of water when you smoke, okay? Or you’ll be too dehydrated for swimming.” 

“True,” Makoto said, ducking his head. “I’m responsible, I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will.” Waving, his uncle headed back into the shop, and Makoto turned to walk back down the curve of the bay to Haruka’s house. 

There truly was too much on his mind. Makoto most enjoyed the utterly calm days when the worst that could happened were Ran and Ren fighting over his leftovers, or Haruka stripping in the middle of a public place that had juuust the right amount of water. Instead, it seemed as though Rin had brought a storm. 

Sighing again, Makoto knocked on Haruka’s door. There was no answer, so he slid it open and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

“Nagisa and Rei are coming over,” Haruka said from where his head poked out from the water of the tub.

Makoto leaned against the sink, pondering that at least some things were always the same. “Ah — did you mention to them that I’d be smoking? Will it be troublesome?”

“I think Nagisa got curious, and Rei muttered things about measuring brainwave activity while under the influence of depressants.”

“Oh,” Makoto chuckled. “But you and I can share the first bowl, okay?” As usual, although Haruka hardly needed it. In fact, a toke or two set Haru’s brain into such a peaceful state that he looked like a meditating Buddha.

“If you want,” Haruka said, looking at him, and Makoto nodded. The unspoken communication was, _I don’t particularly need it, Makoto, but I know that you do, and I know that you like company, and that’s why I’ll do it with you._ And in return, I’ll make it worth your time, Haru-chan…

~

Out of the bath, Makoto decided to cook before lighting up, so he put the stash to one side and got out the mushrooms. 

“There’s a lot on your mind,” Haruka stated, head in the fridge to rummage for the mackerel.

Carefully cleaning the shiitake with a soft-bristled brush, Makoto nodded. “It feels like everything’s starting up again. We had a few years of nothing at all — no swimming, no Rin, nothing but school and whatever we did to fill the time. But now, it’s all beginning, Haru-chan. And all those years of nothing were actually years of … of being stagnant? We should’ve been doing something else, maybe, but … somehow we didn’t.”

“Ah. Yeah, you do need to chill,” Haruka said. “Your brain is swimming around and around like a goldfish.”

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed, tying on the apron that Haruka handed him.

For a moment they concentrated on making the shiitake-mackarel stirfry, adding a few other ingredients to make the flavors mesh. It felt nice for a moment, the kind of calm domesticity that eased Makoto’s mind. He knew Haruka was giving it to him on purpose, giving him the space and normalcy to feel like himself again.

After dinner was cooked, while they waited for Rei and Nagisa, Makoto finally took out the pipe.

Sitting at the table, he packed a few good buds into the bowl, lit up and gave enough of a puff that it began to smolder. The smell was fresh, quality stuff that hadn’t been cut with anything strange, straight from the drying racks of the farm. It smelled just a little like coffee beans, soft and green, and the smell centered him right away.

The first puff or two helped take the edge off his circling thoughts. The third deeper inhale helped him feel present again, and opened up the parts of himself that usually got all stopped up because he was thinking too much.

Then he inhaled again and beckoned Haruka close, keeping the smoke in his cheeks.

Haruka liked to get the smoke filtered — second hand — because it was harsh on his lungs straight from the pipe. Touching lip-to-lip briefly, Makoto gently fed Haruka the smoke, letting it out in a slow stream that Haru drank through their joined lips.

They always blushed just a little when doing this. It was even more intimate than an indirect kiss through a glass, especially for two guys that were nothing but friends; but honestly, Makoto was more than happy to let Haru smoke through him if it meant they floated in the same mental sea together for a while.

One toke and Makoto could see that Haruka was swimming in the sea in his head. Another long drink from Makoto’s mouth and Haruka rested his head on his arms and smiled just a tiny bit.

Makoto joined him with his head down on the table, reaching out to put one hand into Haruka’s slightly damp hair, toying with it gently. Then, because everything seemed to suddenly shift into just the right perspective, Makoto began to talk.

“— I guess at heart, I just want to find our friendship again, our friendship with Rin. I feel like he’s lost. There’s something inside of him that’s hurting and he can’t get to us. Remember what he showed us that one time, Haru-chan?”

“Mmhm.”

“I remember it too. It was the best thing — all of us working together, swimming together, one after the other, sliding into the light — Did you see that too? I wondered if I was tripping, you know? But I felt like every single one of my strokes was pulling the rest of you along behind me, all of us sliding through the water like we were born to it —“

“Mmhm.”

Another long, soft draw on the soothing smoke, and Makoto knew he was probably where he needed to be. He put the pipe aside so that Nagisa and Rei could try it, if they wanted, and rambled on a little more to Haru.

“One more time for me,” Haruka interrupted, his voice nearly muffled by his arm.

“Ah, okay.” Makoto took another drag and tried to lean down to give it to Haru, but Haru’s face was still hidden by his arm. This led to Makoto attempting to nose down toward Haruka’s mouth, which in turn led to a helpless fit of giggles, releasing all of the smoke from Makoto’s cheeks.

Even Haru began to smirk a little more, and their faces were just a little flushed when Rei and Nagisa came.

“Hi Mako-chan, Haru-chan! You guys are like poster-children for Just Say No,” Nagisa said, crossing his arms and attempting a scowl.

“One second,” Makoto said, still laughing. He couldn’t even get a good draw on the pipe because he was laughing so hard, and finally Haruka snapped.

“Just give me the pipe already.”

Makoto handed it to him. “Remember, you can make your hand into a fist and put it around the end of the pipe, that helps to soften the smoke.”

Haruka tried it, getting a draw and immediately coughing. “Mmf, no. I want it from you again.”

Rei and Nagisa sat, both wide-eyed as they watched. “What do you mean, from Mako-chan?” Nagisa asked, then his eyes went wider as he saw them. “K-k-kiss?”

Haruka drank the smoke and turned expressionless eyes on him. “Nope. Just smoke.”

“Eh?”

Feeling just a little mischievous, especially with Rei sitting right there, Makoto took another long draw of smoke, holding it in his cheeks. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Nagisa’s mouth. Nagisa’s gasp of surprise made him take in some smoke — and then the “Oooh!” that followed drew in even more. A few moments later Makoto leaned back with an empty mouth while Nagisa gulped the smoke into his lungs.

Rei’s beedy-eyed glare set Makoto to laughing again, and this time Haruka joined his amusement, looping an arm over Makoto’s shoulder and grinning.

“Senpai!” Rei said, flushing under the combined gaze. “I’m just not… not entirely comfortable with all this,” he said, sitting back and fiddling uncomfortably with his collar.

Nagisa fell absolutely quiet as he processed the sensation of smoke in his lungs, his eyes going slightly hazy. “Ah — Rei-chan — wanna try it too? It’s … pretty relaxing. Blue energy like swimming.”

“No thank you, Nagisa-kun. It reduces brain activity,” Rei muttered, clearly embarrassed. “I don’t have anything against it, senpai, but I’d rather not.”

Makoto shrugged. “No problem, I understand. It’s not for everyone.” He smiled at them all, feeling happy again, centered. Everything was in perspective — as long as he had his family of friends, they’d be able to calmly take on Rin, and maybe even win him back. “The food is for everyone, though! Eat up, Rei.”

Getting up with slightly inebriated legs, Makoto went and got bowls and utensils, sitting again to find that his stomach was growling like mad.

Nagisa laughed at the noise. “I guess all the crazy cliches are true, hm? I don’t feel hungry, though. Just kind of spacy, like my brain is getting farther from my body.”

“Are you okay, Nagisa-kun?” Rei said, his voice just a little anxious.

“Honestly, Re-i, if anyone needs a hit of it, it’s you. Why don’t you kiss Mako-chan and relax a bit?”

“Absolutely not! I mean — that is — no offense, Makoto-senpai…”

Rei’s scandalized tone set Makoto to giggling again, and in turn Haruka gave his ever-so-slight smile. “Want a little more, Nagi-chan?” Makoto asked, smoothing over the awkward moment.

“Sure!” Nagisa said, but this time when his lips hit Makoto’s, it felt like an actual kiss as Nagisa eagerly opened his mouth to take in the smoke.

“Nagisa-kun!” 

Makoto realized a moment later that Rei pulled Nagisa back and away from him.

“Why’d you do that, Rei-chan?” Nagisa said, his tone clearly pouting. “I didn’t get all of the smoke.”

“No matter how you cut it, it still looks like a kiss,” Rei said, and his tone was VERY unhappy.

After staring at Rei and Nagisa for a long moment, Haruka broke the silence.

“Ah. I get it.” His voice was more even and abstracted than usual.

“Eh?” Nagisa said. He slid sideways until his arm was bumping against Rei’s, looping an arm over Rei’s shoulder. “Get what?”

“You two. I get it now. Sorry to be so slow.”

Makoto tilted his head. What was Haru talking about? The way Rei had just looped a protective arm around Nagisa’s waist was almost…possessive. Huh.

“Ah, they found out!” Nagisa said, laughing and blushing at once.

Rei’s cheeks turned equally red. “Ah — perhaps I do need to try some of the cannabis after all. Makoto-senpai, do you mind?”

Haru nodded briefly, and then met Makoto’s eyes. “You can’t see it?”

Oh. OH. “Ah, I can now.” Makoto flashed a wide grin to his teammates. “Sorry. But also, congrats. It must be nice to share a lot of things together. Swimming and class and … other stuff.”

“Other stuff? I really do need cannabis before we can continue this conversation,” Rei muttered, and now even the tips of his ears were red.

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Makoto sucked in the smoke, the last dredge of the bowl he’d packed, and leaned forward. Rei’s lips were perfectly moist (Makoto pondered that he probably carefully drank his eight cups of water daily) and very cautious, parting to allow in just a bit of smoke and no more.

But once Rei had taken it into his lungs and exhaled again, he leaned back on his arms, looking at Haruka and Makoto.

“You two. I would’ve thought you’d see it immediately, given your relationship.”

Makoto looked at Haruka blankly, and Haruka looked at Makoto, just as blankly. “Relationship?” Haruka said.

“What? You mean you aren’t —“

Nagisa clapped a hand over Rei’s mouth. “Ahhh — what he means is, your long friendship.” Elbowing Rei, Nagisa leaned close to his ear. “We have a bet going on about when they give in, damnit,” Nagisa hissed, “No hurrying them, my money is on a year from now.”

“Your voice is not soft at all, Nagisa-kun!” Rei said, flushing.

“A bet?” Makoto began to laugh again, and this time, even Haruka began to make a strange, cute noise.

“What — is Haru-chan laughing?” Nagisa gasped, and then scooted forward to thrust his ear against Haru’s chest. “I can hear it! He’s laughing!”

~

Later, sitting on the guest futon in Haruka’s room, Makoto sipped water and thought about that particular bet.

He’d never considered it. He’d also never NOT considered it. At the same time, it was pretty clear that the one who excited Haruka, stirred him up, and sent him chasing dreams was…not Makoto. 

Sighing, Makoto turned his eyes sideways toward sleeping Haruka, and thought ruefully of the expended bag of weed. Haruka was even more relaxed than usual, sprawled all over his bed, and Makoto envied him the peace of mind.

Maybe weed would have to be Makoto's water, for a little while. Somewhere to run when everything else was getting stormy.

…And Makoto suspected that with Rin in town again, it would happen pretty damned often.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, now that I know more about the fandom, I would rewrite this so that Makoto sucks at cooking. :D


End file.
